


Get wrecked

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine and Wash have rough sex. That's all there is to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get wrecked

It was not the first time this had happened, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Maine couldn’t even blame Wash, really, because he didn’t even really know that he caused such an internal conflict in Maine. It was just something about the way Wash was, from the sparkles in his eyes to the dimples in his cheeks, to the freckles that kept on going under that skintight shirt that still bagged a little bit over the stomach somehow, something about Wash that made Maine just want to push him against the training room wall and practically devour him. It just gave him a boner instead. He was used to it by this point, having gone through this mental process nearly every time he trained wish Wash-which was practically every day. Wash was telling him some story about South, which he had stopped listening to in the middle of his reps, opting instead to count and to let himself get distracted in the very image that was Wash. Thank god for baggy sweatpants, or Wash wouldn’t be quite so eager to spot for the giant.

Of course, despite having his head a mere few inches away from Wash’s crotch, there was no way Maine was meant to know that Wash was making himself look extra fuckable on purpose. Wash fucking hated spotting for people, it always ended in him just awkwardly staring at sweaty muscles and needing five minutes in a bathroom alone. Maine, however, was a beast of another kind-all toned, tanned muscle. Wash often found himself daydreaming about the raw power Maine could unleash on him. He knew how strong he was on the battlefield, but to a different purpose? Wash could feel a lump in his throat building and sweating forming just thinking about it.

So it was a bit of a shock to both of them when they fell in bed together and it was…soft. Wash had been expecting Maine to fuck him so hard he transcended reality entirely, but as soon as their lips met, everything was just gentle. It was pleasant, and worth the wait, but unexpected. Maine couldn’t even come up with a justification for it in his head. He just couldn’t bring himself to break Wash apart like he always wanted to, he didn’t want to hurt the smaller freelancer.

But with the way Wash practically rubbed himself all over Maine’s arms when he finally finished lifting those damn weights, Maine might finally do it.

Wash was just being a fucking tease by this point. He had been flaunting himself around Maine for three whole days, obviously trying to wear down his resolve to get another romp in the sheets, since the last one they had had was weeks ago. It didn’t matter that Wash could easily get any from any of the other freelancers, he wanted his best friend-in a way that really shouldn’t be described in detail.

So when Maine’s resolve to keep his hands off Wash finally faltered, Wash was ecstatic.

It was accidental, at first. Wash was showing just a bit too much of his shoulder, he was blinking just a bit too slow, he was licking his lips too often, or something like that. Maine was practically breathing his scent, and finally couldn’t handle the pressure. He yanked Wash flush against him, lips mere centimeters apart. His fingers tangled themselves in Wash’s hair, yanking harshly at the blonde’s head to hold him just a little bit out of reach. Wash’s eyes flew open, then slowly slid half-down, and those lips slid open, and he let out a soft, tiny moan when he exhaled, and Maine was gone. He was completely lost in the slide of their lips, the softness of Wash’s hair, the smell of that cheap-ass cologne, melting somewhere between the freckles in his skin.

Wash didn’t complain when Maine pushed him into the closet wall a bit too hard, or when he pulled a little too hard on his hair to force his neck into exposure. He didn’t complain a bit when Maine sunk his teeth in, his entire jaw fitting around his throat, tongue flitting over his Adam’s apple as Wash swallowed heavily. Wash could feel the bruise forming, which turned into the many bruises forming, which turned into almost his entire neck being a collage of black and blue and bite marks.

“Clothes off.” Maine growled low in his ear, all the pressure against Wash’s body suddenly leaving all at once. Wash slid to the floor, and he realized he hadn’t even noticed that he was a good half a foot off the ground. He made a show out of dragging off his shirt, watching the intense look in Maine’s eyes go from lustful to something downright sinful. He didn’t even get his pants fully unfastened before Maine was back against him, his calloused hands tugging at the damned fabric because Wash just wasn’t fast enough for him. Maine tried to slow himself down by nibbling at one of Wash’s earlobes, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste him more.

“A bit eager today, huh?” Wash laughed, but not in a mocking way. He kicked his own pants off, pushing his hips forward against Maine’s. Maine just growled in response, grinding down on Wash harshly. Wash wasn’t laughing anymore, opting instead to bite in a moan, head tilting back and eyes sliding shut as Maine brutally rolled against him, just a bit too much to handle properly.

When Wash opened his eyes, it was because he felt his jaw open by its own self and two of Maine’s huge fingers linger just by the opening. Wash eagerly sucked them into his mouth, sucking on them almost as well as he could suck on a dick. Maine’s other hand reached between them, wrapping itself around Wash and jerking him off as best he could while also pushing up against him. Wash didn’t last long against the sensation, and when he came close to it, he tried to pull back away from it, wanting to last long enough to at least see Maine off too, but his attempts were silenced by Maine’s fingers plunging deep into the warm wetness of his mouth, and Maine biting into his neck and the roll of his hips and the expert hand and suddenly everything was just too much for Wash, who came hard and fast and clinging to Maine’s shoulders like he had nothing else to hold in the world.

A little bit of saliva rolled down his chin as Maine pulled his fingers out of Wash’s mouth, pulling back just a bit. “Okay?” Maine asked softly, voice still deliciously low. Wash hummed an “mhm” as his breathing slowed back down, only to pick back up the second Maine’s saliva-soaked fingers pushed into him. Maine hung back a little, watching Wash’s face intently, habitually not wanting to push Wash.

“Fuck, Maine-” Wash moaned rather loudly, fingers digging into Maine’s shoulders as Maine fingered him a little bit quicker, and Wash pushed himself a bit off the wall to kiss him. Maine slammed him back against the wall with his other hand, placing a small kiss on the spot just under his lower lip, sliding up to bite and tug at it until Wash’s tiny mewls of desperation finally won him over and he pushed their mouths back together. Just for a moment, to suffocate Wash’s complaint as his fingers slid out of him.

“Down.” Maine hissed as he suddenly pulled off Wash entirely again, and Wash obeyed the directive, sinking down to his knees to show off his actual dick-sucking skills. He wasn’t like York, he didn’t embellish his skills-in fact, he could stand to brag a little bit more about them. He looked like every man’s perfect fantasy, the perfect mix of an innocent look and a sultry expression. He broke the bro code and met Maine’s eyes, giving him the cutest doe-eyed look as he sunk himself down on Maine’s dick. 

Normally, Maine loved letting Wash doing his own thing-Wash was the most entertaining kind of blowjob, a full burlesque show just in the sucking of a dick, but this was not the time for it. Maine gave him a quizzical look as he rubbed softly at the back of Wash’s head, and Wash understood the unspoken question instantly. He winked up at Maine, who pushed Wash’s head forward gently. He fucked himself with Wash’s mouth slowly at first, knowing exactly how hard it could be to do something like this, but Wash was a seasoned professional with dicks, so it didn’t take long until Maine was speeding up.

Wash honestly looked shocked when Maine stopped randomly, yanking Wash’s head off him. He almost asked if everything was okay, but Maine grabbed him by the arm and practically yanked him up to his feet with one hand. He turned Wash around, pushing the front of him back to the wall as he pulled Wash’s hips against his own.

“Ready?” Maine asked, purring into Wash’s ear as his torso leaned over the smaller freelancer.

“Fuck yes. Wreck me.” Wash breathed, hands bracing against the wall and feet slipping apart, spreading his legs just enough for Maine to fit between them.

Maine wrecked him from the first shove in.

He didn’t even start off slow, he was fast and punishing from the start, only encouraged by the desperate moans of Wash. The faster Maine got, the more Wash thought his knees were going to give out any second, but somehow they held. He had to stand up on his toes just to be tall enough, and the strain of his legs only made it feel that much better. Maine smacked his ass hard enough to leave handprints, grabbing fistfuls of his ass as dragging Wash harder against him. His other arm slipped around Wash, and his hand tentatively wrapped itself around Wash’s throat. When Wash nodded, Maine’s grip around his petite neck tightened, and Wash was gone. His legs failed him, his knees gave out, but Maine caught him around the waist and held him up, continuing to fuck him through the sudden overstimulation.

Maine wasn’t too far behind Wash, coming with a growl and an especially harsh jerk of his hips, and his hand around Wash’s throat loosened. The two freelancers took a moment to relish in the sensation of post-sex breathing.

“Wrecked?” Maine asked after a moment. Wash laughed nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly.


End file.
